A possible spread of autonomous vehicles is expected to facilitate another operation other than a driving operation during movement of the vehicle. As a result of a survey, 25% of users responded that they would sleep in their autonomous vehicles.
However, sleep taken during movement of the autonomous vehicle is performed during a relatively short time, and there are potential distractions, such as vibrations and noises, during sleep. Further, since users may feel fatigued if they wake up during deep sleep, a wake-up time and period is important.
Thus, a wearable device, a smartphone, or the like may be used as a monitoring device for sleep aid operations. However, accuracy is reduced in such devices due to vibrations of a vehicle when the devices are used in the vehicle. The wearable device should be worn on the user, or an application should be executed in the smartphone to be placed at a specific location.